Baby, it's cold outside
by Queen of Silence
Summary: Chloe gets ridiculously excited about snow while Beca just wants to snuggle into the couch. Each tries to convince the other of their point of view.


I'm back with a prompt I got on Tumblr from Worldexploders.  
Another one shot that I hope she and y'all would like.  
*No beta, might be ooc*

* * *

They've been together for three years, so it's not the first time they're having this argument. Opposite do attract and they're the living proof of that, but dating someone who's different from you means spending time finding the middle ground from time to time. It's a small price Beca and Chloe are willing to pay.

Today neither of them had to go to work. It meant sleeping in and staying in sweats all day. Beca was the first to wake up, around 9 am. After washing up, she quietly closed their bedroom door and went to the kitchen. Her body worked automatically as she prepared her first cup of coffee for the day. Beca stood with her eyes closed in front of the counter, waited for the liquid to boil. It's then when she felt arms around her and a face burying itself in her neck. Not able to function without a shot of caffeine, the short girl only hummed in response. Knowing her girlfriend, Chloe stayed quiet and only placed soft kisses on her neck. The ginger woman was still a little sleepy, but she noticed Beca wasn't in bed and didn't want to lay there alone.

When the coffee was ready, Beca poured it into two glasses and gestured her girlfriend to follow her to the living room. Chloe sat on the couch and waited for Beca to find her position, she covered them with a blanket they always keep on the couch, then scooted towards the woman and leaned against her side as they drank their coffee. Chloe's eyes caught a glimpse of the outside and her eyes widen. It appeared that the weather during the night was cold enough and now the ground is painted white.

The excitement quickly built inside Chloe's body. It was the first snow of the year and she absolutely loves the snow. "Oh my god, Becs!" She exclaimed and tapped Beca's forearm. "It's finally snowing." She couldn't take her eyes from the window.

Chloe might not seem strong, but she is and Beca had to reach for her to stop before her arm turned red. "I can see that." She said, her voice still low from the sleep. Beca knew what was coming and she wasn't ready enough, though she couldn't show weakness if she didn't want her ovaries to freeze.

Chloe put her mug on the table and stood up. She practically jumped, with her socks covered legs, towards the window and her jaw dropped in awe at the beautiful sight. Their small front yard was covered with snow, their gnome got half buried under it as well. Chloe felt a rush, like a child that ate too many sweets. She wanted to go outside and spend the whole day in the snow. Chloe turned with a wide smile back to the couch and got a warning look from her girlfriend. Ignoring Beca, Chloe started and ran back to the couch. "Do you wanna build a snowman?-"

"Chlo, don't you dare." Beca warned aloud.

"-Come on, let's go and play!" She continued as she pulled her legs under her and leaned close to Beca.

"But baby, it's cold outside." Beca partially sang in her attempt to argue.

It backed fired because Chloe seemed to only glow more. Beca rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket up more. No way are they going outside; this year they're going to stay on this couch, under the blanket, where it's warm and comfortable.

"Finish your coffee fast so we could get dressed and go outside." Chloe urged while she tapped Beca's knees.

Beca shook her head. "You and me," She pointed between them. "Are staying right here, preferably with you being closer, and we're going to enjoy our day off by relaxing."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and raised a brow. "Aca-scuse me?" Yes, she still uses that from time to time. Once a Bella, always a Bella and Chloe was the captain.

"Come on, Chloe, I can't go out to the cold." A glance is enough to cause Beca's body to shiver. "Do you remember last year, when my nose almost fell off?"

Oh, the redhead remembered her girlfriend's cute nose being red and how adorable she looked wearing four layers of clothes. "Stop being so grumpy, Becs. You enjoyed building your snow.. Your 'badass pirate snowoman'. " Chloe corrected herself and flashed the woman a knowing grin.

The glare directed at the redhead didn't hold for long. Beca softened since she met Chloe and even more since they began dating. In order to keep her cool facade, Beca took a couple sips from her coffee. "I had to pass the time somehow, while you, dork, made angels and built a family of snow-people."

"Our family!" Chloe stressed and got an eye roll from her girlfriend, though she noticed her cheeks getting a shade redder. "Please, baby, it'd be fun, I swear." She pleaded. "I'll let you dress your snowoman and one of our 'kids' and I bought you this cute thing you put on your nose to keep it warm."

"No way I'm putting it on."

"You're putting it on." Chloe replied with a sweet voice, but one that let Beca knew that at one point, she was going to wear that silly thing.

Beca sighed and changed the subject. "Move closer, we can snuggle and sleep some more or you know, _make out_ , then-"

"Beca Mitchell, are you trying to seduce me so you won't have to go outside?" Chloe's grin turned to a smirk and she bit her lip. She considered staying in just a little longer, but she didn't tell her girlfriend that. She loves seeing awkward Beca.

"Whatever, dude." Beca shrugged and glanced away. "So, are you in?"

"Not at all. I much prefer going outside, create memories and taking pictures." Chloe took a hold of the other woman's hand and tugged. "Please! I promise to keep you warm and this year, I won't send our snow-family as our Christmas card."

Beca scrunched her nose and put her mug next to Chloe's on the table, not wanting it to spill over her. "And no throwing snowballs at me?"

Chloe needed a moment to think about it. Beca's face was priceless every time a snowball hit her, though eventually Chloe agreed. "Nah, I still think it'd be more fun to make hot chocolate with marshmallows and watch funny videos of people trying to do things and fail." Beca pressed and tugged Chloe towards her, until the woman's front was pressed against her knees.

"You'll have the rest of the Winter, hell, the rest of the year to do that." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's legs and rested her chin on her knees. "It's the first time it's snowing this year and I want us to enjoy it together." She was taking the big guns out. "Isn't that what couples do?" Chloe pouted and batted her eyelashes.

Beca groaned, that face was a weakness of her and Chloe promised to use it only in desperate times. It wasn't a desperate time. Who can refuse that look? Beca just couldn't bring herself to hurt Chloe by not letting the happiest person in the world have fun in the snow. Even if it meant losing her nose. "I'm only going to build my pirate." She ended up saying, admitting defeat.

Chloe beamed and pulled Beca by her neck to press their lips together. "Yes! Thank you, Becs!" She said happily before placing a few more pecks on her girlfriend's lips.

"Well, you'd be the one taking care of me when I get the cold."

Chloe only chuckled, she loves her grumpy girlfriend so much. "We can do what you suggested after we make our front yard look awesome _and_ rescue Walt." Their garden gnome. At first Beca refused to name him, but now he's her homie, so rescuing him was important to her.

"Being cute really works for you, huh, Beale?" Beca spread her legs and allowed Chloe to come closer.

"It got me you, so I guess it does." Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca's embrace.

"I think I have a cavity from all this sweet talk."

"You need to build you tough snowoman?" She joked and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"It looks like someone is enjoying my idea... Maybe we should just stay-"

Beca didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because in seconds Chloe was back on her feet, only this time she got a hold of Beca's hand and was pulling her up. They went to their bedroom to get dressed and when they were done, the couple spent a few fun hours in the front yard with all the snow.

* * *

It's really fun to write Bechloe, that's my conclusion.

'till next time :)


End file.
